


Snuggle Bum

by R_Rolling



Series: Lucifer One Shots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mentioned Pet Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Dan's been acting weird all day, Lucifer is sick and tired of it and goes to his best source of information pertaining to Dan.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Snuggle Bum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



> Thank you so much for reading!!! And thank you to Kymera219 you really got me out of my writes block!! Let's hope that follows onto the other fandoms I'm writing for.

Snuggle Bum 

"STOP TOUCHING MY PUDDING!!" Daniel Espinoza yelled across the bullpen at his boyfriend Lucifer, then without pausing the yells trailed into a desperate sob and Dan ran out of the bullpen sobs trailing after him as he fled the incredulous eyes of his co-workers. 

"What on Earth?" Lucifer was very confused, his boyfriend had not spoken to him in a week, he had suddenly taken 'sick' leave from work and...well was crying a lot. Lucifer was sick and tired of not knowing what was happening so he decided to go to his best source of information on all things Daniel. Chloe Decker. 

"Detective!" Lucifer walked over to the blonde "why is Daniel crying?" 

"Dan was crying?" Chloe asked, shuffling through files on her desk. "Again?" 

"Again?" Lucifer sighed "He's been crying for a long time. I haven't seen him in a week!" 

"Oh...Well Lucifer I'll tell you but you have to promise to be sensitive about it" 

"I am the absolute picture of sensitive" Lucifer smiled sweetly, frowning when Chloe gave him her 'sure you are' look. 

"Well...Dan's dog died Lucifer, Dan had a Chihuahua that was really old, and a week ago he realized that Pico had stopped eating. She was twelves years old, Dan had gotten her when she was a puppy, and now he's all alone" Chloe informed him. "He had to put her down on Monday, he took her out for her last day and then had a little funeral for her" 

"Well. That's depressing" 

"Lucifer! Hush, you have to be sensitive about this! Dan's been crying ever since she died, he's been wasting away on his couch talking to the box holding her ashes, it's really sad." 

"Well I cannot stand for this any long! I miss my boyfriend and I miss sex!" Chloe blushed and hushed him again. "Well I know exactly what will cheer my poor Daniel right up!" Lucifer declared. "See you later Detective" 

"Don't do anything stupid!" Chloe called out in salutation as Lucifer stalked away. 

* * *

"Daniel!" Lucifer knocked rapidly on Dan's front door "I know you're home Daniel! Open up!" More knocking. "Daniel!" 

"Okay Lucifer! Jesus, you're going to wake the dead" 

"Impossible" Lucifer barged his way inside the apartment, holding the front door open ridiculously wide for a moment before closing it. 

"Why are you here Luce? I'm in mourning" 

"That is exactly why I'm here darling! You've been so sad and you haven't talked to me at all. You know I can solve all of your problems!" 

"This isn't a problem you can solve Lucifer" Dan spits acidly. 

"I do believe I have!" Lucifer grins, and suddenly Dan is tackled onto his couch by something heavy and warm....and invisible.

"What in the hell?" 

"Exactly Daniel!" Lucifer reaches a hand out and runs it down something hard...but again invisible. "Daniel! I'd like you to meet....Snuggle Bum!" And with a dramatic wave of his hand Dan can suddenly see what's on top of him, and boy is it a sight to see. 

It's a dog...kind of. The whole left side of it's face is just snarled bone. The right side is some sort of Pit Bullish creature, the dog is huge and stand about the size of a Great Dane, and it is slobbering all over Dan....but he can't help but melt a little at the name. 

"Snuggle Bum?" The dog creature perks up and licks the side of Dan's face with a forked tongue. 

"Yes! This is the newest pup out of my pack of Hell hounds, he's the runt of the litter so he won't get much bigger and I thought he'd be perfect for you! Chloe said you've been missing your Pico, and that you're all alone here now, and the best thing about Hell hounds is that they're invisible to everyone until you give permission for them to show themselves. You can even take Snuggle Bum to work with you" Lucifer explains excitedly. "Oh and the average span of Hell hounds lives are about 100 human years! Snuggle Bum will be around for a long time with a little love and care"

"Alright Lucifer, you have me sold. Hello Snuggle Bum" Dan pats the hound, scratching behind it's pointy ears and then kissing it on the snoot. 

"Problem solved! Now we can have sex again!" 

"Not in front of Snuggle!" Dan covers his new babies ears and frowns at Lucifer "He can hear you" 

"He's a Hell Hound and has seen a lot worse" 

"Still!" 

"Alright not in front of Snuggle!" Lucifer reaches around the large hound and sweeps Dan into his arms. "Stay!" he commands before striding to the bedroom. 

"And Lucifer? I love you too." 

Fin :) 


End file.
